


Let's just stay in bed today

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Affection, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: Jack loved everything about Brock.





	Let's just stay in bed today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarSpangledBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/gifts).



> So this is another one of those prompts from [StarSpangledBucky](http://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/) who had a list of 30 NSFW prompts and I told her to pick 3-4 for me a few few months ago. This wasn't on my to do list this month but someone was a lazy fuck to her and I decided to get some porn written, what else do you do for wonderful friends? lol <3\. I picked " **Shy** " because I don't want to be stuck with this later since I don't see Brock being shy in the bedroom and this was a little difficult to write up in a day with that in my head so I probably broke the rules on it, sorry! lol

Jack could just stare at Brock sleeping; any day, every day. He loved the way he smelled of them in the morning, the way his hair went everywhere overnight since it was the only time it was allowed to be untamed and unruly. He adored the way his skin glowed against his sheets and the way he hogged all the blankets without a concern in the world. He would squint at the daylight and occasionally say a curse or two before rising; if that was all he did then Jack knew it was a good day because on a normal day Brock most likely hid his face against the pillow or better yet against Jack himself as he grumbled and slipped away back to sleep. 

Then there were sometimes days when Jack would wake him up, pressing long lines against his back and nuzzling into his black hair. His hand roamed as Brock tried to escape but never really made a large effort to and Jack pressed a kiss to his earlobe for the feeble attempt either way.

“This is what you get for sleeping naked.” 

“I always sleep naked.” Brock ground out stubbornly against the pillow, his face trying to hide away, “In about two seconds I’m gonna break them fingers off goin’ for my ass.” 

Smirking against his ear, Jack shifts route and instead moves in between Brock’s legs already finding him hard and revealing just how much he was lying. It amazed him how different he was behind closed doors, knowing what he wanted like he did out there but almost painfully shy to ask for it here. The thing he learned early on was that you had to be able to read him and be confident with it, know what he was in the mood for and what would trigger a hostile reaction; something Jack took pride in and kept him in a place where others had failed.

“Fuck, Rollins.” Brock tugged the blanket up over their heads, “Why the hell you up so early on a weekend off? Christ, let a man sleep.” 

“You can sleep, I got some other business to take care of.”

At first Brock says nothing, breathing soft under the cover of the blanket with body laid out relaxed even while Jack continued to stroke his thigh gradually. His nose brushes along the back of his neck and into his dark hair, palm roaming along Brock’s abdomen and up along his chest. His hand slides downward, fingers purposefully tracing hipbone but avoiding his cock altogether and then, to hit his point across, he parts Brock’s thighs slightly from behind and he could see he was still slick from their session last night. 

Brock grunted lightly, “Yer fuckin’ insatiable.” 

“And you’re not?” Jack playfully taunted, pads of his fingers stroking the curve of Brock’s ass as he pressed one cheek apart from the other, thumb rubbing around his hole and pushing in a little. To his enjoyment it eased in rather smoothly.

“Jack- ” Brock practically whined, trying to burrow deeper under the blankets. 

It was like a game with Brock despite it not being one, as if he was playing hard to get but also that it was difficult for the man to ask for more. Jack found it a little endearing if not beneficial so he could call the shots with what he liked and knowing he didn’t have to be coy about anything, that Brock wanted whatever he was offering, like now.

Jack carefully eased his thumb in and out of his hole, loosening Brock open as he pressed his mouth along the back of his neck, reworking over fresh bruises left from last night and gaining a soft noise muffled by the pillow.

“You loved how I took care of you last night, didn’t you?” He whispered, drawing his mouth away, “Love when I take my time inside you.”

Brock frowns and turns his face further away without a comment but his hips urge Jack to keep going. 

“If we had the time, you’d want more than this, wouldn’t you?” He pressed another kiss at the nape of Brock’s neck, feeling the way his body shudders when he pulls his thumb free. Reaching back towards the bedside table for the lube, he flips the cap open and expertly coats himself up without too much of a mess not that it really mattered either way after what they did the night before. Neither of them were very concerned with cleanliness when it came to sex with each other, that much was fairly obvious the first week they started all this.

“If I had my way,” Jack lowly breathed out, two fingers carefully working back into Brock just to make sure he was still good and ready, eyes trailing down to watch fingers easily slip in as Brock sighed. A third quickly joined, hips shifting back for more, “I’d keep you like this, connected in any way possible. That’s what you always want, don’t you? To keep me tethered to you.” 

The blush across Brock’s face had traveled upwards to color his ears, eyes closed as he panted half into the covers, a thin layer of sweat against his forehead as fingers tightened around the bed sheets. 

Jack didn’t need anymore signs of confirmation, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as he drew his fingers away, replacing the emptiness with the tip of his cock. He paused as he listened to Brock’s breathing go ragged, body relaxed and watching as he stirs a little, less sleepy and a fragment of shy, more eager instead, hand pushing aside the blanket from off their heads. Jack ran a hand down Brock’s flank affectionately, soaking in the way his heat enveloped around his cock the further he pushed in, pausing for adjustment when he finally bottomed out.

Brock tried to move on his own, impatient to Jack’s care only stopping when his hip was gripped firmly, “Fuck Jack,” Brock bit out, “Wouldya jus fuck me already? Jesus, takin’ a damn year.” 

That voice, needy and groggy from sleep, a little dry in his throat, Jack loved it in the morning, loved everything about Brock. He listens to demands though, fucking into him almost immediately after, going in slow and deep while Brock reaches back and keeps him there, fingers digging into the meat of Jack’s thigh as he desperately tried to suck in small mouthfuls of air. 

Jack buried his face behind his favored spot at Brock’s ear, breath hotly fanning against skin as he took his time and fucked into the mess he left last night without a care, not like it was the first time. Brock curls his fingers in so firmly it almost breaks skin, silently insisting Jack to go faster and relent to his demands. This is where he doesn’t shy from things, hand slipping away to grab at the hair along the back of Rollins’ head and keep him there when he doesn’t listen, fixing the pace for the both of them and fucking himself back onto Jack the best he could; breathy deep sounds slipping out from bitten red lips. Heavy pinpricks of pain danced across Jack’s eyes from Brock’s unyielding grip but he didn’t care, he just meets him with every wild thrust while giving in to what Brock wanted like it wasn’t enough for neither of them.

It’s purely animal instinct when Jack pull out only to reposition Brock flat out onto his belly and slide himself over his prone form, hot hands pinning him down as if Brock would even struggle before he fucks into him deep and desperate, taking what he wanted selfishly and Brock only keens to him, arching his ass out and clawing fingers into the sheets.

“Yeah,” Brock moans out, “Fuck yeah, keep doin' that- ” 

He’s pressed face first into the pillow but pushes up just enough to look back and watch Jack take him, hair sweaty and matted across his forehead, tilting his head enough to watch muscles bunch and flex while Jack stares back, obsessed with always taking in the almost rapturous expression across Brock’s face, sleepy eyes half open as he tries to catch his breath again. Jack loves Brock in any way, but he especially loves the way he looks with the morning sunlight kissing his dampened tan skin. 

“C’mon Jackie, do it.” Brock let out, enticing him to finish off like he did last night, “You know you wanna cum inside me.” 

It wasn’t like Jack had any other plans but it’s always something more when he was given permission, be allowed to do things he knew Brock wouldn’t necessarily let someone else do. That flit of pride crossed him again just as he presses his face against the back of Brock’s neck, nosing into his hair and clutching him by the waist when he cums in harsh forceful thrusts while his other hand stroked Brock off in efficient quick strokes because he knew he liked to share the afterglow with him. Never admitting to it but Jack always knew. 

After, he pulls out and Brock rolls himself over, sleepy and satisfied but he’s wearing a grin like this was all his plan and Jack momentarily thinks about how possible that really can be. He doesn’t care either way who really set it up but what he does care about is the way Brock stretches his body out, languid and smooth, perfectly naked and so pleased he can barely hide it. He’s flawless this way, so beautiful and Jack fits him wonderfully against his chest, head tucking under his chin how he likes. Brock is pliant and gentle this way as he swims along while Jack pulls the blanket around them so they can sleep in like they usually do on mornings like this and Brock rubs his nose against the faint line of his scar once over like a cat he complains he’s not before settling in for their nap and it makes Jack smile just before he follows after him.

Yeah Jack loves him like this, loves him in any way he can because he knows Brock loves him just as much.


End file.
